1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating a query implementing a schema mapping.
2. Related Art
A query generated by a conventional schema mapping-based query generation technique is not capable of producing an instance of a target schema that includes no duplicate element instances and satisfies minimal union semantics across multiple data sources. Further, slow query execution time can be caused by nested sub-queries included in a conventionally generated query. Thus, an improved schema mapping-based query generation technique is needed.